


[Podfic] The General Idea

by Podfixx



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: English Accent, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, POV John Watson, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Retirementlock, Sherlock is a secret softie, Soundcloud, What else is new?, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Podfixx
Summary: After twenty years of friendship, John is used to Sherlock acting weirdly. But the news Sherlock finally brings himself to deliver change the carefully built dynamics between them, and John realises it's time to act.





	[Podfic] The General Idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agirlsname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlsname/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The General Idea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046802) by [agirlsname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlsname/pseuds/agirlsname). 

> I asked permission to pod this gorgeous fic some time ago and was asked to wait until other pieces of the jigsaw were in place. I recently got the go-ahead to pod a 'new and improved' version that agirlsname has polished up. I have linked to the available AO3 version (I don't know what the differences are, I haven't studied them side by side), so if you're following the text along, please don't berate me for getting it wrong!  
Whatever the version, it's a marvellous fic, beautifully wrought.  
Thank you, agirlsname, for giving your permission to share; you're a gem.
> 
> Music: Shooting Stars 2 by Will Cookson


End file.
